Children of the Tallest
by RadioactivePenguins16.5
Summary: Sequel to Fall of the Tallest. Kay and Dib are now leaders of the mighty Irken race, and they have two wonderful children. But when Kib shows homicidal tendencies, as well as a hatred for Hyuuumans, what will happen? Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

Prologue

(A/N: *sighs and stretches* Hello again. Well, lets get this fanfic started, shall we? This story starts soon after Kay and Dib are pronounced the Tallest. This chapter deals with how their children came to be- NOT LIKE THAT! I do not write Lemon fanfiction, people. So if you came here for a Lemon, LEAVE NOW! *waits* Still here? Okay then, lets go!)(Side note- at the end of Fall of the Tallest, Kay was 16*hyuuuman years* and Dib was 17*hyuuuman years*. Though it may be weird that they are married yet still at high school age, take into account how old they are in irken years. Kay is 224, and Dib technically is 238. This might make it less awkward.)

-10 earth years before (140 Irken years)-

"My Tallests, we only wish to have both of your DNA patterns so we can create the next Tallest."

"What if it doesn't work? We are two separate species."

"We have discovered that DNA matches our own close enough. Please, Tallest Kay, let us have the sample." The Irken scientist pleaded. He held a weird device out towards her, and she took it. She ran it up her arm, wincing as it scraped skin cells off. She turned to a hyuuuman teen with black hair and glasses.

"Hold out your arm, Dib."

He obeyed, and Kay repeated what she had done to her arm on his.

"Here you go." She handed the device back, and the scientist left, bowing.

"What was that about?" Dib asked, rubbing his now sore arm.

"In order to create genetic copies of ourselves, they have to combine DNA in a lab. It's what Irkens have done for thousands of years."

"So… basically that's how Irkens reproduce?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, it is the way we have reproduced ourselves for at least 4200 years… (Note- 4200 years on Irk is 300 on Earth) but I heard it was different in the beginning our our race. Kinda like the hyuuumans way, if you get what I mean."

"I see."

"But when our technology became extremely advanced, the Tallest at the time made it illegal to not reproduce using 'test tubes'. And there were- and still are- too many supporters to try getting rid of that law. Maybe after a few years we can change it, but we need to focus on regaining allies." Kay walked to the edge of the Massive's platform and stared out of the screen. Near the ship was a planet that had been almost entirely replaced with metal. Ships came in and out of ports, and flashing signs were everywhere. She closed her eyes and turned away. "Come on, lets get to Vort."

-3 earth years later (42 Irken years)-

"My Tallest, the smeet was born!" A guard walked in a hyuuuman-looking child with a PAK on his back. He had short black hair and purple eyes. He wore a purple shirt, a black jacket like Dib's, and jeans. He blinked innocently at the Tallests.

"Hi!" He said happily. "I'm Kib!"

Kay smiled and picked him up. "Hello Kib! You are so cute!"

"Thank you, mommy!"

Dib studied him curiously. "He was just born? And yet he can walk and talk like a toddler?"

"Irkens are born that way." Kay handed the hyuuuman-like smeet to her husband. "There you go, Kib. Meet your father!"

"Hi daddy!" He hugged Dib tightly. "I wuv you."

Dib smiled gently and hugged the smeet back. "Hi, Kib. I love you too."

-5 earth years later (70 Irken years)-

"Irkens!" Kay stood on a floating platform, Dib and Kib standing behind her. She had her arms raised above her head, and her voice was amplified across the stadium. "It has been over 4200 years since the law banning anything that made us seem more like other races was passed, and some of our oldest can still remember the year Tallest Rex passed it. Though I respect him for many of the decisions he made, I do not respect that law. And today I wish to announce the beginning of my dissolving of that law. From this day forward, with any Irken smeet born, the parents can deicide whether or not to have a PAK put on it!"

Applause rose, and she turned to look at Tallest Dib and her son. "Well, Dib, before the end of me as the Tallest, we should have freedom. And maybe, perhaps, the Irken race can return to how it used to be before the machines took over our lives."

"I don't see why we can stay as it always has been." Kib grumbled. "Irkens are more superior than the other races of the universe, so can't we stay that way?"

Kay and Dib shared a worried look. "Kib…" Kay said calmly, kneeling down to look into her young son's eyes. "You weren't around before I was the Tallest. The last Tallest messed up our society. In order to fix that, we have to start dissolving all the restriction rules. The PAK was created to keep us alive, because our planet was almost destroyed by meteors. But then a law was made that used the PAKs to control Irkens. In order to make the past right, we have to change the laws. Do you understand?"

Kib didn't respond. He only looked away.

-One Earth year later (14 Irken years)-

"My Tallest." The scientist bowed, and out from behind him an Irken smeet ran towards Kay. She had brown eyes and long curly antenna. She wore a black dress and it had the same face printed on it that Dib had on his shirt.

"I'm Day!" She giggled and hugged Dib's legs. "Hi daddy!"

"Hello!" Dib bent down to hug his new daughter.

Kay smiled and turned around to face Kib, who was now about as tall as a hyuuuman 10 year old. "Kib, come say hi to your sister."

Elite Kib grimaced and looked away. "No. She's too Hyuuuman."

"You are half Hyuuuman yourself." Kay folded her arms and frowned at Kib. "And your father is Hyuuuman. Now, stop being ridiculous and say hi to your sister."

"Screw you." Kib got up and walked out of the room, leaving Kay and Dib with worried looks, and a confused Day.

"Why does bruder not like me?" Day asked innocently.

"He does, he's just being difficult." Dib assured her. But he didn't sound to convinced.


	2. Kib

Chapter 1

"Kib? Kib, Where are you?" Kay yelled from down the stairs. "It's time for dinner!"

The boy ignored her and kept his back to the closed door, his eyes still closed. The room was entirely dark, except for the soft blue glow of a strange device on the desk in front of him.

"Kib?"

"I will be down when I am done with homework, mother." Kib called to her. "Do not worry."

"Got it. Hurry, hun!"

Kib glanced over to the pile of homework he had thrown on his bed and scoffed. Stooopid Hyuuumans… this was work? If it wasn't for the fact his mother had told him not to, he would zoom through the tests with almost no effort at all! But he might as well bide his time with idiotic pass times like homework.

"Or…" He said, activating the screen that had been glowing and starting to input tiny irken symbols. "I could plan what will truly be the greatest thing an Irken has ever done on this planet.

His face was illuminated wickedly, and he almost didn't notice his sister come in.

"B- Bruder?" Day asked. "I wanted to know if you would help me wif my homework…"

Kib turned and glared at her. "You need help with that? You are too much of a Hyuuuman…"

His sister looked like she was about to cry, and he had an idea. "I will help you if you do me a favor." He said coldly.

"Wif what?"

"Go stand in the hallway closet."

"Okey Dokey!"

He waited for her to get in, then he locked the door from the inside. "Now, be good and stay quiet until I come to get you, okay?"

"Yes bruder." Day said in a happy, yet oblivious voice.

_Stupid smeet. _Kib grinned as he went back towards his room. _And the best part is when Dad finds her later, she will love me too much to rat me out and say she accidentally locked herself in there. That's what I get for having a mostly Hyuuuman sister, I guess… _He started opening the door, but was stopped by the voice of his father.

"Kib, your moosh-minky is getting cold, and your mother is not going to go get another one!" Dib said from the base of the stairs.

"Coming." Kib told him, shutting his room once more. His plans could wait- a cold Moosh-minky was disgusting.


	3. Defective

Chapter 2

_They really are stoopid… Look at them. They are aware now of the existence of aliens, and yet they carry on with their normal lives._

Kib moved away from the window where he had been watching the people below. He crossed his arms, pouting slightly.

"And it's all Aunt Tak's fault." He said out loud. "Her and Uncle Zim. They just let the Hyuuumans live normally. But that's because all they are is a couple of filthy Defectives." He threw himself onto his bed and curled up in the quilt.

"If I was in charge of this planet, I would bring honor to the Empire. I would take this spinning ball of filth and dirt, and rid it of the scum who crawl on it's surface."

"Bruder?"

Kib rolled over to see his sister grinning at him. "Why are you not in the closet?"

"Daddy let me out!" She grinned and skipped over to his bed. "Whacha doin?"

"Plotting the demise of all Hyuuumans." He grumbled.

"Can I help?"

"Do you know what a Hyuuuman even is?"

"Uh huh!" She giggled. "Daddy says he was one, and mommy fell in love with him cuz of it!"

"I doubt that is the reason."

"Hyuuumans are funny though…" She sat down on the edge of his bed. "They look like monkeys. You kinda look like a monkey too!"

He only stared at her.

"Bruder?" She asked him.

"Yes, o bothersome one?"

"What's that thing on your back?"

"It's a PAK."

"Mommy has one too."

"All Irkens have one."

The smeet was quiet for a moment, then she said: "But… I don't have one."

Kib ran his hand across his little sister's back, right where the machine should be. But there was nothing- only a normal back.

"I don't know why you don't." He sighed. "Maybe you are not Irken enough."

"I wish I had one…" She moped.

Kib felt a spark in his PAK, and he reached over and hugged the smeet. "Hey, it's okay." He told her. "The PAK isn't that great- it's uncomfortable to sleep on."

Day laughed and hugged her brother. "I luv u bruder."

"Go down with mom, okay?"

"Kaykay! Byebye!" She skipped away, leaving Kib alone in his room once more.

"Stoopid PAK." He mumbled. "I must have gotten a faulty one." He removed the solid black machine from his back and brought it around to look at it, ignoring the Life Clock beeping in his ears. "Huh. Everything seems normal." He replaced it. "Ah well."

(DUNDUNDUN! So, Kib is a defective as well? Interesting… What will happen next?)


	4. Prophecy

Chapter 3

(In response to worried comments: Kib is not going soft. Day is his sister, and he loves her. He just hides it usually. Okay? Okay.)

Kay sat up, hearing a noise.

The clock showed it to be around three in the morning, and through the window she could see nothing weird, so what woke her up?

She turned to look at Dib, fast asleep next to her, his scythe-like hair falling into his face. She gently moved it out of his eyes, looking at his perfect Hyuuuman face without his glasses on. The glasses that usually never left his face instead lay on the table beside him, right on top of his Swollen Eyeball ID tag.

It was odd, both of them working for that underground team of paranormal investigators, what with them both being the Almighty Tallest. But no Hyuuumans had quite realized who the Irkens were. The only aliens they knew of were the Vortians, who had come in contact with them not long ago.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a flash of light outside the window, and Kay jumped at the sight of it. She quickly slipped out of bed and ran to see what it was. The world outside was unchanged, making her believe she had imagined it, but then she saw it- two Meekrobians floating near a tree below. She opened the window and climbed onto the window sill, then with one last look at her sleeping husband, she dropped out to the ground below.

She hit the ground hard, sending bolts of pain up her legs. Wincing, she ran over to the glowing, squid-like aliens hovering above the ground and bowed. "Greetings, noble beings of Meekrob. What have you come here for?"

"Greetings, Tallest Kay." The first one said. "I am Shlooghaaargel, and this is Falthoooooog."

The one he called Falthoooooog nodded and continued. "We have come to warn you of what is to come."

Kay blinked in surprise. The Meekrobians were beings of pure energy, and they had almost limitless power. Some said they could even tell the future. "What is it?"

Shloog seemed to shrug. "We are not sure. Perhaps you could tell us." He and Falth extended their tentacles to touch her forehead, and she suddenly was sent into a vision.

It was dark, and Kay held Dib's body in her arms. She watched the life drain out of his gentle, yet now also pain filled eyes, and her salty tears mixed with his blood. The redness trickled down from his forehead, and also seeped out of a deep wound in his somach.

"K-Kay…" He choked, red starting to ooze out of his mouth as well. "Help m-me. It hurts so bad…"

"It's okay, honey." She held him tightly to her chest. "Just hold on until Zim gets here. I can get you hooked up to a machine, and switch you to your Irken body. Remember that old thing?"

"From long ago, when we took over your empire." He laughed a bit, which turned into coughing. "Kay, I don't think I can wait much longer…"

"You have to, Dib! You can't die- I'm not losing you. Just hold on a little longer!" She held him even tighter, not noticing how much of his blood now covered her dress. "Just stay with me."

"I-" He winced suddenly and cried out in pain. Kay rubbed his back soothingly, trying to calm him down.

"It's okay, I've got you."

"Kay…" He said weakly. "I love you." And with that he let out a long breath, and his body went limp on her grasp.

It took a second for her to realize what had happened. "How- How could you?" She yelled in anger at a dark figure.

The figure just stood there, watching for a moment, then said in an oddly familiar voice:

"Good riddance."

A second figure came up and placed a hand on the shoulder of the first, and they looked down at Kay and the corpse.

"First Day, now my husband, you are determined to ruin my life!"

"No, Tallest Kay." The second figure said. "We are determined to end it."

The first figure moved over to her, his face still covered in shadows. "And this time, it will be slower than the others." the unknown man reached out and grasped her throat in both hands.

Kay suddenly snapped out of the vision, panting. Shloog and Falth hover before her, watching her with curiosity.

"When will that happen?" She demanded.

"We do not know. But it will happen." they began to rise. "Good luck, Kay."

She watched as they disappeared into thin air.

"Where did you go?" Dib asked groggily as Kay climbed back into bed.

"A couple Meekrobians wanted to talk to me."

"Mmm." He wrapped an arm around her. "What did they want?"

"Nothing really."

"Two members of an all-powerful race of aliens, who live at least three light years away, came to Earth at three in the morning for no reason?" He sounded skeptical. "What did they say?"

"Just…" She pondered what to tell him. "That they were passing by and wanted to say hello."

"Right." Dib still didn't believe her, but he left it at that. He sighed and leaned in to kiss her. "Goodnight honey."

Kay kissed him back and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Dib."

(OH NOES! DIBBY IS GONNA DIE? :O *screams* Anyway, fore-shadowing! XD This scene won't happen for a VERY long time, so keep waiting! By the way- this fic, "Children of the Tallest", will not be as long as "Fall of the Tallest" was. Probably only ten chapters, with the scene you just saw foreshadowed sitting at the end. Now, tell me what you think! Bye! ^_^)


	5. Uncle Red

Chapter 4

"Hello, Red."

Kib walked into the dark room where his great-uncle sat in the shadows. He pulled a small bag of chips out of his pocket. "Here." He offered them to him.

"Thank you, Kib." The former Tallest took the bag and opened it, carefully pulling out a chip. "At least someone in my family hasn't forgotten about me."

"They are too busy with the Hyuuumans." Kib sat down on a chair facing Red. "So, you were telling me last time about what you and grandpa Purple did?"

"Yes. We created this glorious plan to take over the universe called Operation Impending Doom. Unfortunately, your 'uncle' Zim fouled it up."

"Isn't Zim your brother? So isn't he technically my Great-Uncle as well?"

"Yes, but he is much younger. No older than your mother. He was the youngest, of course." Red waved it off. "But that topic is for a later day. I have a plan…" He began telling the young boy what he had thought up.

Laying her head on Dib's shoulder, Kay stared up into the stars. They were so different from the ones on Irk, so strange.

"So you look for pictures?" She asked Dib.

"Yup. That one is Ursa Major- The Big Bear." He pointed at a group of stars. "And those are Orion the hunter, and Leo, and Scropio." He pointed them each out in turn.

"And what about that one?" She pointed at a very bright star near the horizon.

"That's the evening star." he explained. "Its not a star really, it's the planet Venus. It appears just before nightfall."

"I see." She suddenly heard her PAK beep and she sat up. A small screen came out of it and hovered in front of her face."

"My Tallest!" A stressed out looking guard said. "Criminal Red has escaped!"

Kay jumped up. "What! How?"

"We aren't sure- we just found Kib knocked out on the floor with a bruise on his head, and Red had ran out the door."

"Kib was there?" Dib sounded worried.

"He has been visiting him once a week." Kay told her husband. "I thought it was safe, but…" She trailed off and looked back at the screen. "Where is our son?"

"We are sending him home. He should be there by tonight."

"Thank you, guard-?"

He looked shocked that she was asking for his name. "Helios, miss."

"Thank you, Helios." Kay nodded. "Tell me, are you paid well?"

"No, my Tallest. I am only paid 50 munnies a year- half that of a Massive's guard."

"For your help, you will be rewarded. From now on, you will be paid 150 munnies a year." She smiled as his face lit up. "Tallest Kay, out."

"You are nice to those guards." Dib told her.

"Someone has to be- they die faster than any other Irken alive." Kay sighed and sat back down, but she couldn't relax again. "What are we going to do? With Red loose…"

"Calm down, we'll worry about that later." Dib wrapped his arms around her. "Come on, lets go wait for our son to come home."

"Okay." She smiled and leaned back against him.

Kib stared at the ceiling, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head. It was self inflicted, after all, so it shouldn't be that bad. He smiled instead and let out a quiet laugh.

"Good job, uncle." He muttered. "Good job."

And that was where it all began.


	6. The Plan Takes Shape

Chapter 5

"Bruder? Are you okay?"

Kib sighed as his sister came into the room. He felt her jump up onto his bed and groaned as the jolt seemed to rattle his brain meats.

"Hi Day." He said, turning to look at his sister. "I'm okay. My head is killing me though…"

"Uncle Red is bad, huh? Mommy an' Daddy are gonna catch him again an' prolly he'll get Deactivated!"

"Maybe…" Kib closed his eyes. "Day, can you keep a secret?"

"Yes bruder!" The little smeet crossed her heart, a Hyuuuman habit she had picked up. He ignored his sister's actions however and instead pulled a small metal box out from under his bed.

He opened it, revealing a small version of a PAK. He lifted it out and showed his sister. "I am making a PAK for you, compatible with your more Hyuuuman insides. I left the emotion suppressor out as well, as Mother might have a problem with you having one." He let her hold the small piece of strong plastic in her hands for a moment before taking it back.

"It's really just for me?" She looked up at him in wonder.

"Yup!" He smiled slightly and placed the box back where it had been.

Day giggled and hugged her older brother tightly. "I luv u bruder! Luv u forever!"

"I love you too…" He hugged her back, then watched as she ran out. "Oh, don't tell Mother or Dad!"

"Okay!"

He sighed and leaned back again on his pillows. He was almost asleep again when he heard a beeping in his PAK. With a sigh, he activated the button that sent out the communicator screen. "Elite Kib here." He grumbled drowsily, putting a pillow over his head.

"Kib." The voice of Red sounded from the screen. "Kib, pay attention!"

The boy moaned and took away the pillow. "It's your fault I'm like this. You hit me a bit too hard."

"My apologies." Red told him. "I needed to do that for the plan to work though. I hope you understand."

"I do."

"Now, that box I gave you? Open it up."

Kib rolled over. "ROWEN!"

There was a clattering sound, and a pitch black SIR unit fell out of the closet, it's eyes glowing purple. "Yes, master?"

"Bring me the box Uncle Red gave to me."

"Here." He held up a small, grey box laying nearby, then got to his feet. He walked over and handed it to his master. "This it?"

"Yes. Kib sat up and opened it, revealing a cruel looking dagger. "Where did you get it anyway?"

"Its ancient. Very much so. This was what Irkens had before guns." His uncle replied. "You remember what must be done?"

"Yes. I need to take out what stands in my way of power."

"Very good. But you must practice. Use the worthless scum that crawls on that planet you are on."

"Of course, uncle. Why would I practice using our glorious race?" He lay back down, studying the twisted metal. "Be safe. I'll call you when I am done."

"Goodbye." The screen went dark.

Kib waited for a bit, then laughed. "Stooopid uncle. I know what he wants- me to take out my parents and clear the way, and then he'll step in and kill me! That would leave the throne for him- but I'm not that stooopid. I'll lure him in, with him thinking I will give him the throne. And then-" He grinned, and then cut a slit in his palm, watching the green blood of an Irken ooze out. Just more proof that no matter how much he looked like a Hyuuuman, he never would be one. He put his hand to his mouth and licked off the blood, letting his saliva close the wound. "-Then he will die."

(A/N: … Okay, is it bad that my own OC is scaring me to death?

Kib: *randomly appears behind the author*

Me: 0_0 AAA! *hides under the desk*

Kib: … What? I'm just here to ask if you have a bandage- the cut didn't really stop bleeding… *holds up a hand now dripping in green blood*

Me: Oops! *grabs bandage and ties it around his hand* Sorry about that, hun!

Kib: It's fine. Love my story so far! Good job! *leaves*

Me: Anyway, hope you enjoyed! See you next chapter!)


	7. Day's Turn to Speak

Hi! I'm Day Membrane. I have a wonderful family, and everyone loves me! Especially my bruder. He is so nice! But… He is kinda weird… Well, I am too, but he is so strange sometimes.

Last night I went in his room. I was scared cuz the lightning was outside and scaring me. And so I went in my bruder's room to see if he could make it go away.

He was asleep, so I would have left. But I saw something up on his desk, written in Irken. Without a PAK to translate, I could not read it as well. But I could read a couple words- 'Kill the Hyuuuman scum.'

What funny words! I had not ever learned them before. 'Kill' was the weirdest of all. I decided to ask my mommy about it when she woke up.

That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to see Kib squinting at me in the darkness. "D-Day?"

"Hi bruder!" I whispered.

He smiled a bit and pulled me away from the desk. "Let's not read that, okay? It's a secret."

"Oh. Okay."

Kib reached out and felt for his glasses, then slid them onto his face. "Now, why are you in here?"

"I'm scared of the storm."

"Come here." He gave me a big hug. "It's fine. The storm can't hurt you, okay?"

"I know, but can you make it go away?"

My bruder nodded and took me into my room, where he messed with a few buttons. Mommy and Daddy told me what it was once- some kind of shield that blocks sound from coming in. Almost instantly the thunder and rain noises stopped.

"Is that better?" Bruder asked.

"Yup!" See, I told you I knew he would make it stop. I sat down on my bed and he started to leave. "Um, Bruder?"

"Yes, Day?"

"What does the word 'Kill' mean?"

He looked a little scared of something. "How much did you read?"

"Thwee words." I was confused. "What's wrong bruder?"

"N-Nothing. Just, don't tell anyone."

"I only read 'Kill the Hyuuuman scum.' I know what the Hyuuumans are, but what is scum and kill?"

"I'll tell you when you are older." He shut the door, and I went to sleep.

I love my bruder so much. Even when he is being weird, I love him. An' I don't think he would ever hurt me!

Kib put the plans away. "Irk, that was close! If she had understood that, everything would be over." He picked up an unopened envelope sitting nearby. "Here's that letter from Uncle Red. I should read it…"

He sat down and read it. Mostly, it just went over the original plans. But there- near the end- no… No! That wasn't… No!

"My dear nephew, there is one more thing. You must do away with ALL threats to my rise to power. Which means your sister. But, as she is half Hyuuuman, that should not a be a problem, right?"

Kib stared at the words in horror. Then he looked out the window at the rain falling to the ground. Kill Day? How could he bring himself to perform such a horrible act?


	8. Trouble begins

"No one can be left alive that could ruin my plans."

Red snuck quietly down the hall, pausing only to make sure he was alone. And then he ducked into the room.

His dear brother had been put here, in this hospital, after a PAK malfunction had left him unable to stand for a while. The nurses here had called Kay only an hour before to tell her of his amazing recovery, and how he would probably be released soon. And right now, Kay and her Hyuuuman mate were probably celebrating their good fortune.

Unfortunately, neither would ever see Purple alive again.

"Who's there?" Purple's voice asked as Red shut the door quietly. The former Tallest lay half asleep in a bed, plugged into a large machine that did the same job as a PAK.

Red remained quiet and stepped up to his brother's bed. Out of his PAK came one single leg, which he plunged deep into Purple's chest.

He gasped in surprise, and his hand reached for the nurses button. But Red picked it up and held it away from him.

"Goodbye, brother." He told him.

"R-Red…" Purple went limp.

He removed the leg, ignoring the green blood covering it's tip and left the room.

Kib came down the stairs to hear the sound of his mother crying. He saw his father sitting on the couch, with Kay curled up in his lap, sobbing. He ran down to them.

"Mother?" He asked. "What happened?"

His father sighed. "Your grandfather was murdered not long ago."

This news hit Kib hard. He had kinda liked Purple. There was only one person who could have done this…

He darted out of the room and back up the stairs.

"Zim?"

Zim remained quiet, just staring down at the computer. He felt Tak's arms wrap around him softly.

"Zim, what's wrong?"

He sighed and closed his eyes. "My brother was killed."

"Red?"

"No. Purple."

Tak became very silent too. All that you could hear was the soft breathing of their two smeets, Zak and Tim, fast asleep in the next room.

Finally Zim stood up straight. Tak let go of him and watched as he started to leave

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go pay a visit to my Tallest." He turned to look at her. "Come on, lets go."

She nodded and followed him out.

Kib sat in fron of his desk, staring again at the letter his uncle had sent him. He could never, ever bring himself to hurt Day! Never! How was he going to do this…

"Bruder?" Day skipped into his room. "Can you play a game with me?"

"Sure." He sighed, putting the paper back into a drawer. "What do you want to play?"

"Hide an' seek! You count to ten, k?" Day giggled and ran off.

Kib shook his head, amused. He waited for a while, then went to find his sister.

Dib walked up to his old house. He needed some help from someone who he never thought he would ask for any. He pressed the doorbell and waited.

The door opened slightly, and there was a gasp. It them opened all the way to reveal Gaz. "What do you want?"

"Hello sister. I need a little bit of help."

She nodded and let him into the house, which had not changed very much in the time he had been gone. The room was still dark, with 'Professor Membrane' related objects randomly scattered everywhere. He sat on the couch, his sister still staring at him.

"What is it?" She asked her brother, slightly annoyed. "Hurry up. I want to return to my game."

"Someone killed Kay's father." He told her. "He was found dead last night with a large puncture wound in his chest."

"A puncture wound?" Gaz sat down, seeming actually quite interested. In fact, she was. See, when she had gone to college, she had decided to become a private detective. So she had studied everything about crime and laws and criminals that she could. So of course she would be interested in a potential case, whether or not it was in space. "What did it look like?"

"Very round." He told her. "And deep. Like a giant needle."

"Possibly an Irken's PAK leg." She commented. "Which means an Irken with a hatred of Purple did this."

Dib thought for a moment. "But… that means Red killed him.

"That's possible." Gaz nodded. "I would be careful- he might come after you guys soon."

"Thanks Gaz." Dib stood up and gave her a hug. "See you around."

"Bye brother." She showed him the door and watched him leave.

"Day? Where are you?" Kib had searched every inch of the house, but had not found her. He was now walking outside the house, hoping to see her out there somewhere.

"Day! I give up! Where are you!"

He heard giggling above him, and looked up. There- on the roof- sat Day.

"Hi Bruder! You found me!"

"Yes, I did." He was a bit nervous about her being up there. "Now, come down here, okay?"

"Okay!" She started running back to the window.

"Be careful-"

Day slipped on a shingle and fell screaming off of the roof. She landed in a bush, thankfully, instead of the cement. Kib gasped and ran to see if she was okay. Not caring about the thorns, he thrust his arms in to dig her out.

There were hundreds of cuts all over her from the thorns in the bush, out of which leaked red blood. Specks of both her blood and her brother's blood covered their clothes. Day was crying, and she couldn't seem to move her arm at all. Kib held her tightly to him and ran into the house.

"Mother!" He called, laying his sister down gently on a couch. "Help!"

Kay ran in and saw this, and she gasped. "What happened?"

"She fell off of the roof. We were playing hide and seek, and-"

Dib ran in and over to him, seeing the blood on him. "Are you okay, son?"

"I'm fine." He snapped. "Why don't you pay attention to my sister instead?"

"Well, Kay is taking care of her. But you look hurt too."

Kib looked down at his arms, which were covered in his blood. "I'm fine." He repeated. Then he walked out of the room and up he stairs.

Dib sighed and turned to the two girls. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine." Kay told him. "But she is asleep now. Come on, lets go hide her in my lab until she is healed. If what Gaz told you is true, we don't need my dear uncle killing our daughter too."

"Got it." Dib picked his beloved daughter up and followed Kay into the lab.


End file.
